Shallow Waters
by angelic24731
Summary: Harry only wished for one thing, Freedom. Is a pirate life for him?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new fan fiction I'm just trying out for now. The thought just came to me one night, I was like: OH MY VOLDEMORT and I had to write this up. :)**

**No flames please, No pairings, I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates Of The Caribbean. Creature! Harry.**

**don't Like, don't Read.**

**~ Angelic24731**

* * *

**Prologue**

A tall darkened woman with dreadlocks stood on the cliff side. The ocean was stormy this fateful night, the wind howled and rain poured, but the lady clothed in fabric and seashells wasn't phased by the rough weather, in fact, she was baring her teeth in a fanged grin.

"Tonigh' is de night." She muttered in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, far away from the raging storm on the coast there was a large collection of smart brick houses named Little Whinging. One of these houses in particular is where our story begins. Number four Privet Drive seemed as normal as any other building on the street, but something far from normal was about to happen inside its walls. If one ventured into the building and sought out the small space under the stairs that many people would use as a hideaway for trinkets, they might not find what they would expect.

A seven-year old black-haired boy was curled up in a ball, sleeping quietly. The cupboard under the stairs was an unusual place to home a human, but this was completely natural to Harry Potter. The young buy turned slightly in his sleep, he seemed to be uncomfortable. And who wouldn't, his relatives weren't exactly the nicest of people. Only those who weren't 'freakish' or 'abnormal' would get a proper room in this household, Harry unfortunately fitted into both of those categories. With a sudden intake of breath Harry awoke from his light slumber. He blinked once, twice, and then sat up slowly whilst stretching out his arms that were stiff from his awkward sleeping position.

Shuffling along his makeshift bed he slid his glasses onto his nose and gazed at the alarm clock through half lidded eyes. The glowing red numbers read 23:59, What a coincidence that he should wake up a minute before his eighth birthday. He waited with bated breath for the clock to change, and when it did he smiled slightly. He was another year closer to getting out of this wretched house. Another year nearer to escaping the torment of his cousin and his friends, who saw him as a mobile punching bag. Another year closer to being released from his uncles clutches. To not feel fear every time he saw the man. The one who called him a freak. He absent-mindedly rubbed a dark bruise on his forearm where his uncle had struck him the previous day, Harry winced slightly as the pressure caused his skin to burn painfully. It flared sharply again, causing the small boy to twist slightly not noticing as he knocked a small trinket off his shelf with his elbow.

It was only when the object began to glow an aquatic blue that Harry forgot about his bruised arm and watched the object with fascination. He remembered this glowing object was called a shell. At least that's what he had read in his school books. He had never actually been to the beach before considering his relatives always leave him with their batty neighbour Mrs Figg whilst they go out. He picked up the shell and held it in his hands, it was smooth and shiny with a turquoise tint. Just looking at the colours made him see a sandy place with a horizon of blue water and a sun shining brightly in the sky.

Could it be a beach? He had seen pictures of them. The shell gave him such a nice feeling, almost as though he was lying on those golden sands he could see in his mind. Breathing in the fresh air as he relaxed far away from his relatives, somewhere that he was free.

Then, with a sudden burst of silvery light Harry Potter vanished.

Jack was marooned, he cursed to himself as he paced the white sands of a deserted island. Damn that wretched Barbosa and his mutiny, now Captain Jack Sparrow had to pull off one of his great escapes, He pulled out a bottle from his pocket and tipped it so a few drops of golden liquid dripped onto the sand. "Why is the rum always gone?" He questioned himself. Jack made a mental note to hit Gibbs round the head next time he saw him.

Before he could wander into his own thoughts he caught sight of a figure lying on the beach.

intrigued, he hurried over to look at them when he realised this person was out of the ordinary. He looked about seven and had messy black hair, he was wearing baggy clothes. Clutched in his hand was a strange shell. He didn't look like a pirate, but there was something about this boy that was odd and Jack couldn't put his finger on what it was. He stared in surprise for a while until shaking the boy's shoulders. His eyelids fluttered and opened, looking back at Jack were a pair of bright emerald eyes. "Where am I?" Asked the raven haired boy, Jack smiled and said "That's a good question lad." Hauling himself to his feet the boy eyed the shell in his hand incredulously before slipping it into his trouser pocket. "Just as I imagined it..." Said the boy breathlessly as he noticed his surroundings. Jack gave him a puzzled look before asking for the boy's name.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

**So what do you reckon? You think this story has a future? Please review your thoughts and if you liked it then I will continue the story. (Of course making time for my other fan fiction! XD) Oh and yes, you heard me right. I was thinking of making this into a Creature!Harry story. If you don't like that idea then please let me know! :D**

**Bye for now~**


	2. Never Trust A Guy With A Fancy Coat

**No flames please, No pairings, Rated K, I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates Of The Caribbean. Creature! Harry.**

**You're looking great today!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**~ Angelic24731**

**Never Trust A Guy With A Fancy Coat**

_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light. ~ Albus Dumbledore_

"Aha!" Cried Jack, beckoning Harry over, the two had been searching the island for almost three hours now and it was honest to say it was taking its toll on them. Harry perked up in some hope and wandered over to see a boarded up cave. "What am I looking at?" He asked, all thoughts of escape vanishing with his curiosity. "It's just a sealed off cave."

Jack shook his head in exasperation. "If you look closer through the wood you will see that the end of the supposed cave actually is a tunnel, I suspect this is some kind of abandoned mine shaft." Harry nodded in understanding and tried pulling apart the wooden boards, but to his dismay they wouldn't budge. Jack tried and a few boards were ripped from the entrance. He then resorted to kicking through the last of the barricade to finally reveal the tunnel.

"Are you sure about this?" Questioned Harry, eyeing the dark passage. "Sure." Was the reply, he huffed and crouched down to follow Jack into the tunnel. It was cooler here than out in the blazing Caribbean sun. "Onwards!" Called Jack from up ahead, slightly too cheery considering their situation. unfortunately there was no light in the tunnel and so after about an hour of cautiously trekking through the darkness they finally hit... a dead-end.

"Now what?" Asked Harry as Jack racked his brains to think of a solution. "Dunno... feel the walls, a passageway like this wouldn't just stop." Biting back a swift retort Harry reached out to run his hands over the rocky sides of the tunnel. Nothing. He started on the ceiling and his fingers caught on the ridge of a trapdoor. "Jack!" He exclaimed suddenly. He could feel Jack start beside him. "Jesus, Don't do that." The man said and exhaled slowly.

Pushing upwards the door opened and sunlight instantly flooded the corridor, making the duo squint. Pushing even further it fell over onto the grass and Harry clambered out of the hole, closely followed by Jack. There were round the back of a brickwork building. Closing the trapdoor once again the two ventured out onto a busy street.

"If you ever get questioned as to how we survived, It was Sea Turtles."

Harry chuckled and Jack's comment. "So.. Where are we?" He then asked, but he didn't need to as his eyes caught sight of an ornate sign hanging from a building. 'Welcome to Port Royale.' Harry, too busy reading the sign didn't notice Jack pale slightly. He quickly set off down the cobblestone street, Harry quickly followed him. They both continued their journey down to the docks, The young raven haired boy couldn't help but notice that lots of men in red coats were stationed at every doorway. Some were even patrolling.

Jack leant over to whisper into Harry's ear. "Don't make eye contact, and never trust a guy with a fancy coat." The boy didn't know whether to laugh at this or take it more seriously. A minute passed of walking in comfortable silence. "Umm Jack?" Harry timidly asked the striding man. "Hm?" Jack hummed over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"That's what I just said."

Harry sighed and gently facepalmed. "So you're just planning to walk and walk until you find this place that you don't know about?" Jack grinned from up ahead.

"It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say."

Shaking his head in defeat, Harry followed Jack down the pathway. And as the sun set over the brick buildings of Port Royale he could only wonder what they would find at the end of their venture.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival at this hour?"

Nymphadora Tonks quickly ran up to him, stumbling slightly on the staircase. Her hair had turned a shocking white. She huffed and put a hand on his desk to steady herself.

"Nymphadora?"

"

*Pant* Its Harry sir."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's disappeared."

Dumbledore stood up abruptly, pale hands slammed onto the desk.

"What?!"

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review! I like reviews! Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short but they will be much longer from here on out!**


End file.
